With fast developments in automation techniques and artificial intelligence, the role of robots is becoming increasingly important. Robots have gradually evolved towards service robots in the recently years, particularly towards cleaning robots. Cleaning robots, applied to a large and diversified scope, can be mainly divided into two categories—an industrial category and a household category. For example, a household floor cleaning robot, also referred to as a self-propelled vacuum cleaner, has rapidly emerged to become a market mainstream product and possesses a high development potential.
A current self-propelled cleaning robot usually performs an anti-falling detection via infrared sensing, which commonly adopts strength of received energy as a determination reference. A sensing result obtained according to such determination reference may be affected due to interferences from ground colors and ambient light sources, to even lead to a robot falling event. Further, in order to counteract environmental effects, circuit parameters are designed and adjusted based on element characteristics, and a complex amplifying filter circuit is often inevitable. When moving on a black floor, a current self-propelled cleaning robot is prone to conclude a misjudged falling event if circuit parameters are inappropriately adjusted, resulting in a malfunction such as a standstill of the robot.